An important aspect of virtually every conventional personal and business computer is the graphical user interface (GUI). The user primarily employs the GUI to interact with the computer. Typically, the GUI consists of a desktop containing various objects such as windows, icons, pull-down menus and pop-up menus. These various objects can be placed at different positions on the desktop. Such positioning can be performed manually, e.g. by dragging an object from one location to another. In other situations, the object can be automatically repositioned, in response to user actions.
In addition to repositioning, some types of objects can also be resized. For instance, a user may have numerous windows opened simultaneously. There may be an insufficient amount of space associated with the computer display to show each window in its entirety, as a result of which the display can become cluttered. To help keep the display appearance organized, the user can resize, reshape and/or reposition windows. An exemplary method for resizing a window is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,520 to Cline et al. Another exemplary method for modifying or resizing a window, as information is being scrolled, is described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,032 to Cline et al. An exemplary method for repositioning windows is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,463 to Bingham.
Another common technique that is employed with GUIs involves “minimizing” and “maximizing” windows. The technique of minimizing and maximizing windows involves resizing and repositioning windows. When minimizing a window, the window is reduced in size to a miniaturized representation of the larger or full-sized window, or to an icon representation. When maximizing a window, the window is enlarged from a miniaturized representation of the window, or an icon representation, to a larger or full-sized window. As one skilled in the art will readily appreciate, a user may initiate the process of maximizing or minimizing a window by selecting an on-screen button, typically associated with the window itself, or by depressing one or more keys on the keyboard.
With respect to manipulating windows (e.g., opening, closing, sizing, repositioning), conventional operating systems primarily focus on efficiency. However, operating systems do not focus on the aesthetics associated with these operations, particulary minimizing, maximizing and restoring operations. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide more aesthetically pleasing operations, while continuing to provide all of the functionality associated with traditional techniques.